Loose Tongues
by CadetCarter
Summary: Alcohol usually leads to fun...naked fun. Sam/Janet First-time


**Loose Tongues **

They thought they had been drinking slowly. They thought they hadn't had more than two. They thought it had only been an hour, but it was more like four. 16 beers and quite a few fruity drinks later and the two Majors could barely stand. They hadn't had a girls night in a while and found themselves caught up in conversation and up to their eyes in booze, the night seeming to end just as quickly as it had begun. The lights went out and those remaining in the small bar shuffled out the door.

"What? We couldn't have gotten here more than an hour ago." Sam's eyes were wide with shock, her speech slurred.

Janet checked her watch. "Jesus, Sam! We've been here for over four hours." Both women looked at each other in amazement. How could the time go by so fast? Janet sighed. "Well I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm just getting started. Why don't we grab a bottle of wine and continue our conversation at my place?"

Sam was too embarrassed to admit she had forgotten what they were talking about. "Sounds good to me." She stood quickly and, feeling the effects of the alcohol, fell back into her seat just as fast as she got up. Janet laughed wildly. Her smile could have shown across galaxies. Sam didn't laugh. She only shot a loving grin towards her companion.

Janet toned down to a giggle and looked at Sam. "huh-huh…w-what?"

"You're wonderful, Janet." Her eyes were closed and her head was resting between her hands.

Standing, Janet pulled the blond up and towards the door. "Well, thanks, Sam. I think your pretty wonderful too," she said teasingly.

Sam kept her smile wide until the taxi pulled up in front of Janet's house. They walked up the steps and stood at the door. Janet fumbled with the keys, dropping them several times. It was hard to hold on to them while being drunk and laughing so hard. Sam was red-faced and almost in tears. She didn't think anything was funnier than Janet dropping her keys every 5 seconds and almost toppling over trying to pick them up. Oh, but you can bet Sam was right behind her, every time, to keep Janet's hips steady with hands on the ready.

They finally made it inside and wobbled to the couch, Sam nearly setting on top of Janet. They giggled a little more and Janet headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and two glasses. Sam yelled in Janet's direction, "Hey, where's Cassie tonight?" "Staying with a friend for a couple of nights," she replied. She sat back down next to a glowing Samantha Carter.

"What's gotten into you?" was the question that flew out of Janet's mouth at a giggling Major with a hand across her mouth.

"Uh, Janet…pppffff!…your…uh…hhhaaa…your skirt is caught in your underwear." She let her hand fall and threw herself into the couch with a fit of laughter.

Janet was a deep shade of embarrassed. She stood up and twisted around to look at her folly. Sam looked too, her eyes fixed on the tanned, silky-smooth cheeks barely covered by a thin layer of lace. Janet quickly fixed her skirt and slapped Sam on the arm. A huge smile on her face, "Quit laughing at me! It's really not that funny."

"Oh…it really is."

"You are seriously gonna get it now, Major." She pushed the taller woman back, landing on top of her with fingers frantically tickling the most sensitive areas of her abdomen. Sam's thigh was pressed between Janet's warm thighs as she twisted with laughter. Janet didn't mind and began to press against her a little harder. The tickling and laughter subsided and both were breathing hard. Now Sam was very aware of the warmth of the other woman's sex pressed against her firm thigh. She could feel the brunettes arousal growing, as well as her own. Janet's face was mere inches from Sam's, her hair lightly touching the taller woman's face. She closed the gap between them and let her soft lips land firmly on Sam's. They both breathed deeply, but didn't break their unity. Janet's chest was barely hovering above Sam's. She felt the blonde's hands slide up from her hips and rest on her luscious breasts. She slowly broke the kiss and looked down at her blond friend.

"Sam, what are we doing?"

Sam looked terrified. "God, Janet, I'm sorry! I never should have kissed you. I'll go." She tried to get out from underneath the smaller woman, but was forced back into place.

"Sam, you don't have to go…and besides, I kissed you. I should be the one apologizing." She ran her hands from the tall Major's shoulders to the space between her breasts. "Truth is, I'm not sure I'm all that sorry."

"I-I'm not really sorry you did it either."

They looked into each others eyes for a long moment. The only thing they could hear were their own hearts beating. Janet's lips parted. "I want to kiss you again, Sam, and I hope you'll let me." Sam was silent. Janet gradually worked her way toward Sam's mouth again, capturing her lips in another sweet kiss. It quickly grew more passionate and Sam's hands were once again cupping the other woman's breasts. The kiss broke and the two women sat up, facing each other, in the middle of the couch. Sam cupped Janet's face and stroked a soft cheek with the pad of her thumb. "I want to see you, Janet. All of you. I want to touch you. I want to feel your body beneath my fingers." She trailed her thumbs down the curve of Janet's neck and traced her collar bone.

"…Sssaaam."

Sam unbuttoned the smaller woman's top ever so slowly, running her fingers over bronzed skin with each one loosened. She freed Janet's shirt and ran her strong hands down the length of the petite woman's arms. She leaned forward and kissed the brunette's neck, then her collar bone, her shoulders, and down her chest between her cleavage. Janet's breasts were large and firm. Sam wanted to feel their weight in her hands, to run delicate thumbs over dark nipples. She removed Janet's bra. Her mounds bounced free and, to Sam's delight, were already standing at attention. She cupped and caressed, soaking up the soft moans being released by her friend. She had never felt anything so soft, so wonderful, in her entire life. She needed to know how they felt between her lips. She slipped her wet tongue over a taut nipple, pulling it into her mouth, feeling the intense shudder of Janet's body at the sudden impact of pleasure.

She slid her hand behind Janet and lowered her back into the couch. She rested on top of her slowly. Kissing her gently, she continued to fondle the flushed brunette's breasts. She could feel how fast Janet's heart was beating. She took this as a sign to keep going. To go further than she has ever gone with a woman. She suddenly felt nervous, but the need to please her friend was overpowering. She parted their lips and grasped both sides of Janet's skirt, easing it down her legs and over her feet.

Janet was now the one who felt nervous and Sam could tell. Janet let out a small moan, "Sa-" but her mouth was too busy being enveloped by the most intense kiss of her life. Her entire body shuddered and she felt as if she were falling. That was the feeling that made her love rollercoasters so much. She'd never thought she could get that feeling from a kiss. Especially, a kiss from her best female friend.

Sam looked into Janet's eyes and saw only love and trust. She let her hand smooth over sheer, white panties, gawking hungrily at the smooth skin that shown through. _'Wow, I never would have guessed that she shaved. It feels so good.'_ She grasped the sides of her panties and gingerly stripped them off. Sam lay between Janet's legs, probing her mouth, relishing in the needy moans escaping her throat. She could feel Janet's body arching against her hips, forcing her to make sweet contact with the other woman's sex. She delicately slid her hand between Janet's legs to feel the effect she was having on her arousal. The wetness was abundant and Janet's soft moans were turning into heavy groans. Sam removed her hand and replaced it with an eager tongue. Janet tasted sweet, like pineapples. Her folds were slick and hairless and felt good against Sam's lips.

The smaller woman's breaths were quick and shallow, her hips rocking against Sam's face, and her hands griping the sofa tightly. Her climax was building faster and faster. She feels like she's on a rollercoaster again, her stomach in her throat. _'Oh, God, here it comes. Oh, God, Sam.'_ "Oh, God, Sam!" Moaning and tightening her muscles around Sam's face, she flung her head back and arched her back as an intense orgasm shook her body. It lasted nearly a minute. Sam met a shaking Janet's mouth and ran her hands through silky dark hair. Janet tightened her arms around her friend. "Oh, Sam…that…Jesus, Sam…that was amazing."

Sam smiled. "You're beautiful, Janet." Feeling completely out of character, Sam said, "Janet? That was some seriously hot shit."

Janet laughed breathily into Sam's neck. "Yes it was, Major Carter."

"Are we playing the 'naughty soldier takes advantage of the shy, petite doctor' game?" They both smiled widely.

"No. Now we're playing the 'dirty doctor examines a horny, naked, blond-haired scientist' game."

"Oh, I've heard that's a fun game."

Rolling on top of Sam, Janet slips her hands under the scientists shirt. "You have no idea how fun it can be."


End file.
